bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bot na Bezsensopedię
Udało mi się porozumieć z Eldred20 (z Budopedii) w kwestii bota. Niedługo napiszę, co bot potrafi i w razie czego będziemy prosić o małą pomoc. Kinrepok 18:27, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) :Może dodawać kategorie, szablony, wybrany tekst do stron/plików z danej kategorii. Sprawdzać, czy na stronie nie ma mulit-linków do jednej strony, martwych linków, błędów z przypisami ref, otwartych tagów. Eldred20 Dyskusja 18:40, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Najpierw chciałbym zobaczyć, jak to cudo zadziała u nas w praktyce. Na przykład z tymi multilinkami, bo tego u nas pełno. Byle bot nie działał za szybko i za dużo, to tylko przebieg próbny. Potem się pomyśli o ew. fladze i zadaniach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:36, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Na pewno na razie na próbę. Poza tym trzeba by było dać flagę botowi, by nie nastąpił taki śmietnik na OZ. Kinrepok 05:56, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :Przeskanowałem kilkadziesiąt stron tym botem. Szczegóły tutaj. Eldred20 Dyskusja 10:17, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeszcze jedno. Botem będę dodawał też ten szablon interwiki, o którym mowa w innym temacie, ale zacznę to dopiero, gdy otrzymacie flagę bota dla niego, żeby nie robić bałaganu. Eldred20 Dyskusja 10:20, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Ładnie się prezentuje :) Kinrepok 14:58, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Po udanym teście bot otrzymał flagę. Miłej pracy. Kinrepok 15:19, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Świetnie, zajmę się szablonami interwiki i przy okazji sprawdzę błędy na stronach. Eldred20 Dyskusja 15:51, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Dla porządku wyznacz proszę jedno miejsce dla zadań dla bota, żebyś potem nie musiał szukać tych zgłoszeń po całej Bezsensopedii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:52, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) A więc mamy bota :) Hip-hip HURAAAA!!! --Waclawius 20:29, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Robot Obywatela Jak pewnie zauważyliście zacząłem właśnie używać swojego bota. Na razie jestem w fazie poznawania jego możliwości, ale zapewne będę go w przyszłości używał tutaj do rozmaitych porządków. Czy chcecie, aby przyznano mu flagę bota? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:05, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale parę dni temu prosiłem o flagę bota na innej wiki. Po powrocie we wrześniu chciałem go puścić też tutaj. Nieco absurdalna wydaje mi się sytuacja, w której botów jest tyle co adminów, a adminów więcej, niż aktywnych szarych użytkowników. Musimy zadać sobie pytanie - czy na Bezsensopedii potrzebne są dwa albo nawet trzy boty? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:31, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hehe. Aktualnie wśród piątki regularnych edytorów mamy trzech adminów (w tym dwóch biuroli), rollbacka, byłego admina i nic poza tym. Faktycznie wygląda do dość śmiesznie, ale... co z tym możemy zrobić? W tej sytuacji posiadanie trzech botów może i jest trochę na wyrost, ale z drugiej strony chyba nie ma sensu zaśmiecać sobie OZeta. Może zróbmy tak: dajemy flagę Twojemu botowi, a z moim na razie się możemy wstrzymać. Jeśli będzie on często używany to pomyślimy o fladze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:31, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Tak sobie myślę, że jednak ta flaga bota by mi się przydała. Mam w planach m.in. powywalanie szablonów typu . Dublują one tylko kategorie, a zamiast nich można zrobić listę państw świata. Jak się za to wezmę, to na OZ będzie niezły syf. Chyba, że nikomu ten syf nie przeszkadza, lub kto inny chce się tym zająć ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:10, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Ja bym popierał jeden uniwersalny szablon. Według mnie nie będzie syfu. Damian102Chcesz coś to pisz 11:15, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Równie dobrze mogę to zrobić ja. Właściwie tak sobie myślę, że bot Eldreda w sytuacji, w której mamy dwa swoje, nie jest nam zbyt potrzebny. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:17, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nadajmy flagi obu naszym robotom - oba mogą być użyteczne i nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy zaśmiecać ostatnie zmiany lub ograniczać swoją działalność. Co do bota Eldreda - możemy odebrać mu flagę, ale moim zdaniem nawet nie jest to konieczne. Może kiedyś coś będzie jeszcze tutaj robił, a sama flaga na nieaktywnym bocie osobiście niezbyt mi przeszkadza. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:47, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Niech wszystkie boty mają flagi. Nie będzie śmietnika. A'' szablon:państwa świata'' też bym popierał. Waclawius (dyskusja) 19:12, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC)